Beginners Guide
This page is still under construction This page is for all the guys just started the game and don't know what to do. __TOC__ Rules The rules are easy. Each player must kick the ball around and try to score more goals than the opponent before 60 seconds are up if it's a draw,you go to sudden death. Sudden Death '' Sudden death is when a match has ended with a draw. Powerbars no longer charge and you have to score on the opponent using pure skills. If you had a powershot ready it can be carried to sudden death and used once. The winner of the sudden death is the winner of the whole match. About the game and its modes Currently there are 5 game modes: Arcade is the most interesting mode for beginners You should play Tournament if you have some experience Survival is important for hacking the Cyborg, also its a fast way to earn points. League is locked until you win against Z in Arcade. Only play Head Cup if you are good in the game, otherwise you will just waste your points The Game controls are very easy, I don't think I got to explain it. Only thing I got to say is that you can dash (quick movement forwards/backwards) if you double click the left/right button Getting Started Don't be frustrated if you don't win often, the beginning of this game is really hard. 5,000 free points! '''On IOS devices you can get 5.000 free points by trying to play with 'Coming soon'. You will be asked to leave a 5-star vote in the app store. Say 'yes', you don't got to leave a voting, simply click and then return, you'll receive your points. Spend them on upgrading everything once, and Jump and Survival. Glitch the Cyborg Go to survival and start a match with south Korea. Try to reach Stage 10, if you fail, look for the Survival Glitch to help you out. When reaching Stage 10, face the cyborg. If you win, click pause in the next match and select give up. You will land on a screen showing you how far you got, regardless you won or lost. Click OK and you'll be back in the character selection (if the screens doesn't appear, skip this step). Then go to multitasking (tap and hold home button for Android, double tap home button for IOS) and end the game. It should restart then (if you are still in the character selection, reboot your device) and you have him unlocked Arcade *Try to play more of arcade in the game. Try to get at least 4 achievements with opponents from South Korea to Poland.*Don't try Asura yet as you have to pay 50,000 points to play him, which is really expensive just to battle him. '''''Characters you get in arcade ---- Easy difficulty of unlocking ---- *Cameroon *France *Argentina(play with him in survival) ---- Medium difficulty of unlocking ---- *Germany *Turkey *Valentine ---- High difficulty of unlocking ---- *South Africa *Luxembourg ---- Extreme difficulty of unlocking ---- *Asura *Pluto Tournament Tournament is a game mode with 3 matches.The prize money you get is also very low, but many characters can be unlocked here. This is also like a mini-Head Cup, so you can practise here for Head Cup. Characters you get in tournament ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Japan *Netherlands *Brazil *USA ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Spain *Canada *United Kingdom *Nigeria *Italy *Austria *Kepler 22B (based on luck) ---- Hard difficulty to unlock ---- *Ireland Survival Survival is 3th Game Mode and here you must play matches with a total of balls. When you or your opponent score a goal the other will lose one ball. So the player who lose all of his balls lose. The first 10 matches the opponent have one ball, the second 10 matches 2 balls and so farther and farther. Every 10th, 20th, 30th, and farther match you must play against the Cyborg . The Costume what Cyborg wears you will get when you beat him. This is totally random and you get only Costumes in which rank you are. After every 10 matches you will go a rank higher. It start with the F Rank and you will go to the SS Rank . You reach the SS Rank after match 70. Also are there a lot handy glitches in the Survival mode. The first one is the Costume Glitch. This is a very handy glitch to unlock all costumes. How to do it: Start a Survival, then win one match. In the second match you go to Arcade and play against a Character with the Costume you want. After that close Head Soccer. Start Head Soccer and go back to Survival. You must play against Cyborg with the Costume and when you beat him, you unlock the Costume! Also can you get Portugal with this. With the Second glitch you can unlock the Characters: Chile , Egypt , Colombia and Hong Kong . How to do it: Play the Survival mode. When you reach stage 70th, you go to Arcade and play a match against South Korea . You don't have to complete the match. Click on 'Give Up' and go back to Survival. You will see that you don't have used Jump , Kick , Dash and Power shot . Don't use them for any of the Characters which you want. So for Chile don't use Power Shot in the Last Match, For Egypt don't use Dash, For Colombia don't use Kick and for Hong Kong don't use Jump, Kick and Power Shot and you unlock them! Characters you get in Survival ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Colombia (Glitch) *Egypt (Glitch) *Portugal (Glitch) ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Chile (Glitch) ---- Hard difficutly to unlock ---- *Hong Kong (Glitch) League League is a game mode with 18 matches. You can unlock it to win in Arcade against all Characters of South Korea till Z . Don't worry if you lose on match, the opponent also lose a lot matches. The League Mode is exist out 3 different Leagues. The Amateur League is the first one, who you unlock after you beat Z in Arcade. This is also the easiest one, the only good Characters that can play in the Amateur League are Austria and Switzerland . When you come first in the Amateur League, you unlock the Minor League the second League. This one is also not very hard but there are some very good Characters, but if you win against all and only lose against the good Characters you can still become 1st. When you reach the 1st place in the Minor League,you unlock the Major League . This is the hardest League and here play a lot good Characters. The League is also a good way to get a lot points and it is not very hard so you can get easy a lot points. Only take it a lot time. Also is there a glitch in the League. When you win the Amateur League you can get Israel . By the Minor League and Major League the same. When you win the Minor League you unlock Australia and the Major League you unlock Denmark . This means that you also can unlock Characters with playing the League! Characters you get in League ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Israel *Australia *Denmark *New Zealand ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Sweden *Singapore *Thailand *Nepal ---- Hard difficulty to unlock ---- *Z *India *Czech Republic *Saudi Arabia *Switzerland Head Cup Head Cup is a Game Mode in Head Soccer that was added in the 3.0 update and cost 5,000 points to join. It is formatted the same way as the World Cup. Normally, when you get past the four contestants in your division, the characters become upgraded a lot (Dash, Kick, Power, Jump and Speed) and tend to have SS Rank costumes. Once you can manage to take the CPU's costumes off, they go back to having to skills of a normal CPU. There are 32 teams that start out in 8 divisions, A-H. The player then plays All other teams in their division. It seems as if there is no Sudden Death because it tells you how many draws you have. After that you go to elimination rounds which goes from 16 to 8 to 4 to finals. Upon winning it all you receive 30,000 points second place 20,000 third place 10,000 and fourth place gets nothing and gets kicked in the face by third place winner while crouching on the ground. Head Cup is only if you are good at the game. You need to pay points but there is a large reward. Characters you get in Head Cup ---- Easy difficulty of unlocking ---- *Croatia *Ecuador *Hungary ---- Medium difficulty of unlocking ---- *Belgium *Georgia ---- Hard difficulty of unlocking ---- *Uruguay ----- Multiplayer More Help If you need more help you can always go to Game Modes and ,or simply ask a user or admin:) Category:Game Things Category:Help Pages Category:Handy Pages Category:Inbuilding Pages